


expense means nothing (when your mate is a demon)

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Series: Collaborations, Prompts and Requests [50]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Eren is very loved and very spoiled, Fucking Machines, M/M, Mates, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: Day 10: Fucking MachineWhy scrape by when you could have the world?Levi had asked. And oh, Levi would give Eren the world if he would let him. Would pull the stars down from the sky if only Eren displayed the longing for him to do so. Would string them into a necklace and wrap them around his mate like silk. It was a wonder the universe still ran by as it did, unaware of the demon that would take it over in a second if only it was what Eren fancied. The fate of all that was known was at the hands of a pretty brunette with mismatched eyes and all Eren had asked for was Levi himself. The world could do without a few shiny things, if only by way of thanks.





	expense means nothing (when your mate is a demon)

**Author's Note:**

> I was determined to write for kinktober and managed to pound out two fics in one night in between classes bless

There are things Eren regrets in life. Accidentally stumbling across a demon summoning and becoming said demon’s mate is not one of them. Showing that demon the wonders of human technology, however, is--or so he tells himself.

Of course, it wasn’t just any normal sort of technology that Levi was interested in. Oh no, light could be given off with a simple wave of the hand. Manipulating particles in order to travel from one part of the world to the other could be done in the blink of an eye. Keeping someone alive? Easy as breathing--Eren had snickered over that particular irony.

No, what Levi was interested in was far more unique and far less… innocent. Magic could do wonders, the demon had explained, but there was something intriguing about not having to have complete control of a situation. It took concentration to do certain things. Concentration that could be otherwise used when you had something as simple as a sex toy to do most of the work for you.

It’d been months since they’d had to move to a house to make room for all of the items Levi saw fit to shower Eren in. The act of spoiling one’s chosen one had not stopped at courting, especially not for the demon. It wasn’t life with his mate if Eren wasn’t having a heart attack every other week over how expensive his new gifts were.

Things had gotten better of course. With time came tolerance and Eren had developed quite a large one when it came to luxuries. Still, he had been from a simple background with modest money when he had met Levi. It had taken quite a bit for Eren to accept the lavish lifestyle Levi wished to bestow upon him.

 _Why scrape by when you could have the world?_ Levi had asked. And oh, Levi would give Eren the world if he would let him. Would pull the stars down from the sky if only Eren displayed the longing for him to do so. Would string them into a necklace and wrap them around his mate like silk. It was a wonder the universe still ran by as it did, unaware of the demon that would take it over in a second if only it was what Eren fancied. The fate of all that was known was at the hands of a pretty brunette with mismatched eyes and all Eren had asked for was Levi himself. The world could do without a few shiny things, if only by way of thanks.

Eren was always incredulous when Levi gave him this logic but could never quite refuse his mate’s doting behavior. The demon did rein himself in for the most part. Eren knew that Levi would drape him in jewels if he could. Would give him giant expanses of land and fill them with all kinds of exotic creatures and sights. Instead, he contained himself to a small--in Levi’s opinion--house.

Despite the demon’s grumbling it had taken Eren quite a while to get used to the large amount of space. The house was more of a castle than anything else and was easily bigger than his old college dorm building. It came with an expanse of land as well, fenced off for the three horses Levi had filled their barn with. The animals were used to the demon’s presence by now and Eren enjoyed the rides they took together--so long as he ignored just how expensive they probably were.

Still, it took little time for Levi to help him make the place more like home. They had many things and with the added space Levi found them many more. Eren had known it was his mate’s way of putting him at ease so he had not argued in the face of extravagant shopping sprees. Truthfully, it had helped in the end, and Eren felt far more at ease in his skin now.

They had several cats as well, for Eren had voiced how lonely it was when Levi had to leave to return to hell for whatever reason. Outside hellhounds ran among the fields, protecting Eren even when Levi was there--and especially when he wasn’t.

Even when his mate was gone there was no doubt in Eren’s mind that he was loved--and spoiled. It was easy in the end to let Levi have his fun in the face of this.

The first time Eren had introduced the demon to a vibrator Levi had gotten an adorably confused look on his face. He’d quickly gotten the hang of the idea, however, and Eren had writhed under both Levi’s magic and the toy.

It took no time for gifts of a more sensual nature to mix with those of extravagance. Padded furniture to ease the strain on Eren’s joints when they mated dotted the house. Collars of soft leather in all shapes and sizes filled drawers, some dripping in jewels and others with heavy duty metal rings. Vibrators--some of which Eren had never even known existed--were placed onto shelves. Machines, some as expensive as a car filled a particularly large room. There was more of course, closets filled to the brim with leather and lace and latex, dildos that interested Levi enough to use instead of his magic, cuffs and gags and blindfolds and everything in between.

The machines though, were Eren’s favorite and his most hated.

Favorite for the way they could spread him open and fuck for hours--not that Levi couldn’t but there was something different about an unfeeling machine. Something different in the fact that Levi could sit back and watch for as long as he wanted and Eren couldn’t do a damn thing about it.

Hated for the way that _they could fuck him for hours._ Even with some of Levi’s power in him due to their mating Eren’s stamina could not last for eternity. It did not help that his mate loved to wring him dry.

Levi was never happier during sex than when Eren was sobbing from overstimulation, unable to tell up from down or if he wanted to stop or keeping going. The best way to come about this without using his own body and magic directly, was through the sybian. The almost wounded look of shock Eren had worn when Levi had turned on the machine for the first time had been one worth remembering.

They’d started slow, as they always did with new things. Eren had been tied down by Levi’s magic, held and unable to back off of the dildo inside of him nor the stretch of silicone underneath his balls. Half an hour at sixty had Eren sobbing. Just five minutes at one hundred and he was screaming.

Levi had tasted his mate more than once that night, drinking down the seed Eren couldn’t help but give in the face of such unrelenting pleasure. They hadn’t stopped until he had gone dry, face strained and body just on the verge of going into the pain side of too much.

It had taken nearly twenty minutes for Eren’s limbs to cease their trembling and Levi had held him through every single one. Praises and whispers of adoration had been pressed to his skin, a warm tongue cleaning some of the sweat from his mate’s face and neck. Eren had melted even further under the attention, soft purrs rumbling up from his throat even drained as he was.

Nights with Levi were always satisfying, but there was something about the machines that were particularly good. Nights when Levi paired his magic with them were mind blowing altogether. Of course, there were other moments Eren treasured. Ones where Levi was gentle and there was nothing but the two of them and the way their bodies sang for one another. Ones where they made love just as sweetly as the days they fucked like animals.

In the end Eren loved them both, much as he sometimes hated to admit it. After all, he was weak to his mate as well. Levi just received a very different sort of spoiling.

**Author's Note:**

> find me @ my101fragiledreams on tumblr


End file.
